Tear You Apart
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: Amon has a showdown with Korra, until things take a different, planned twist against the Avatar. Amorra. Non-con warning sorry it wasn't there before


**_I want to hold you close_**  
**_Soft breath, beating heart_**  
**_As I whisper in your ear_**  
**_I want to fucking tear you apart_**

A punch was thrown. Two punches. One with fire, and a kick of flames to match.

Korra yelled as she continued her attack. Yelled in frustration as Amon dodged her every attack; as if it was nothing. She could hear the smile in his words as he toyed with her. "Come now, young Avatar, are you even trying?"

"I'll show you trying, and you'll wish I hadn't, Amon!" She dove toward him, flames encircling her with a roar.

The Equalist Leader did not even flinch, and he barely moved to catch Korra by the throat, a hand on her forehead threateningly. Korra's brazen look escaped her almost immediately as she caught his unmoving gaze. She found herself shaking in fear with an undertone of anger. She was the Avatar! She would not let this happen! She would defeat Amon, and restore peace between benders and non-benders!

She had to…

Amon's hand moved gently up to her hair, threading among the dark locks, before forcefully grabbing her ponytail. Korra let out a pained sound, biting it back quickly as she glared up at Amon. He tugged her head back, shoving her to her knees with ease, helped mostly by her weakened state. He let out a low chuckle, looking down coldly at the pitiful creature before him.

"Let me show you how I can take your bending."

Korra's eyes flashed, her pupils shrinking exponentially. She tried to growl out a threat as Amon's hand moved from her hair to her forehead. "I believe you will find the experience quite… sensual," he purred darkly. "What the hell is that supposed to-"

Korra was cut off, thrown back with a well-placed shove to her chest. She sat up, looking down at the scrapes on her elbows. A fire built in her, and she looked back to Amon with a new ferocity. "You won't get away with this…"

"I believe I already have, Avatar." Amon said, walking forwards. He placed his foot on Korra's chest, forcing her back down. A guttural growl rumbled Korra's chest, fire licking up around her hands. She threw the fire forwards, managing to singe the cloth on Amon's shoulder a bit. Immediately, Korra sensed something change in Amon. He radiated a feeling of anger, unbidden and hotter than any flames she could produce. He dropped down to her, his hands flying as he hit both her shoulders with terrifying speed. Korra's breath stopped as her arms went numb, the feeling similar to when her and the Equalist first met face to face.

She looked at her arm, trying desperately to move her fingers. Pain laced through her hand, bringing a pained, worried sound from Korra's lips. "Now, now, that's not a manner befit the ever kind Avatar." Amon continued as one of his hands trailed down her chest, following the dip of her stomach. Korra's breath hitched as she watched the emotionless mask, feeling the wearer's fingers tease her skin through her shirt.

Silently, Amon gripped her tunic, yanking it up to Korra's chin with condescending eyes. "Hey!" Korra flushed. "Supple figure, strong core… Yes, you are quite the Avatar, aren't you?" Korra's face burned and she looked away. Amon's fingers now traced her bare skin, causing her skin to prickle, and her stomach to clench.

The silence was deafening as they stared at each other. Suddenly the thought hit Korra; She could slightly feel her fingers. Feeling was slowly coming back to her, and she feebly brought her arm up, her hand outstretched. Amon looked at it, and she saw the smile in his eyes. "Well now, we can't have any of that," he said, taking both her hands in his while he tore at the cover around her hips, the blue fabric that held it up came loose, and he quickly brought it up to her hands.

Korra fought, wrenching her hands from Amon, only for them to be caught again. He knotted the cloth, effectively tying the Avatar's hands behind her back. Korra struggled, arching her back. Amon's hands traveled down her stomach, forcing her pants down to reveal more of her skin. Korra writhed against Amon, trying to cover herself frantically.

"No, Avatar. Why cover such a beautiful, corrupted thing?" He pulled her legs open, looking down at her exposed body with a sense of triumph. "You'll pay for this! I'll make sure of it!" Korra yelled, her face flushed as she watched him move closer to her. "Untouched, yet tainted. You must be purified, Korra." Amon said as his hand dipped down between her legs, touching her with surprising gentleness. "Holy-" Korra stopped, her eyes wide as she watched and felt what Amon was doing to her. What he was doing… what he shouldn't be doing. What he should never have been able to do.

Korra blushed as she made a noise, her body involuntarily reacting to Amon's touch. "Oh how the mighty have fallen," he mused as he thrust his fingers inside her, quickening his pace, his thumb pressing against the bud above her opening gently. Her back arched and she looked away ashamed. Amon brought his hand up from her legs, his fingers wet. Korra moved her leg to cover herself, feeling the wetness between her legs.

"What did I say about hiding, Avatar?" Amon said as he forced himself between her legs, preventing her from hiding from him. She heard a rustle and felt a warmth against her own soft, warm flesh. "Amon?" She squeaked, her voice alien to her own ears. Amon stared down at her.

"Let's just see what the Avatar's power truly holds," he said, gripping Korra's thighs almost painfully. A wave of nausea flooded Korra as she tried to close her legs, wriggling away from Amon's touch. Her hands trembled behind her. "Stop this, Amon. You can't do this!"

Amon pressed down against Korra, his mask barely inches from Korra's nose. "Oh, but I can. As you can see, Avatar Korra, I have the power now." Korra jolted at the sound of her name of Amon's tongue.

With the same deadly silence that was his trademark, Amon eased himself at Korra's entrance. "Wait- Stop-" Korra cut off into a scream as Amon thrust into her. "Even if you could, Korra, your bending is usless here." He began a fierce pace, gripping Korra's thighs. Korra's cries echoed in her ears, and she forced herself to speak. "Amon! Stop this… Fight me… Fair and…" a moan interrupted her, and she hesitantly recognized it as her own.

"You have the ability to, Avatar. You just choose not to. Now, who's fault is that?" Amon said sensually, his body moving against hers. Korra's whole body shuddered, muscles tightening. She suddenly moved, forcing herself to move against Amon. Against, and from, him. She struggled to throw him off her, all of her body tensing.

Amon made a pleasured growl. "Yes, struggle more, Avatar." Korra twisted herself, and was surprised as Amon let her… only to be forced down, her face against the floor as he grabbed her ass roughly. "Hey!" she tried again to fight, but a yelp was brought from her as he slapped her flesh. "Quiet." Amon threatened everything with just one word as he again started the pace from before, fucking her with an unwavering stance. She screamed again, whether to attract attention for help, or out of pleasure she did not know.

She wanted to get away.

She wanted to stay.

She wanted Mako to help her.

She wanted Amon to fuck her until she was begging for more.

Korra was wrenched back into reality as she felt a finger against her mouth. She stared down, then back to Amon with pleading eyes. "No!"

"Suck, Avatar. Let's see what that quick tongue can do away from the microphone." He forced his fingers into Korra's mouth. "My, it seems you are enjoying this too much."

Korra felt the last of her pride shatter like a mirror. "Stop this," she said lowly, breathing heavily as a new feeling built in her stomach.

"There will be no stopping," Amon stated, his voice dark and strong. "Tell me, Avatar. What do you feel?" Korra about sobbed at the question. "Stop…"

"Say it."

Korra bit her lip, tasting blood before she responded. "It's tight… and warm… I don't know… Amon, please!" The last part came out a whine, lewd and embarrassingly honest.

"As you wish, Avatar Korra." Amon simply said, his thrusts quickening, hitting whatever spot it was that sent shocks through Korra's body and screams from her throat. Her eyes fluttered as the feeling in her stomach suddenly seemed to burst, sending a rush of relief through her, a moan following it.

Amon's body seemed to tense as well, his movements quick and jerky. "Good, Avatar. Let the impurity be cleansed from you." he spoke quizzically in her ear before a moan of his own broke from him, breaking his usually steady and calm demeanor. Korra's thoughts were torn from what happened to him to what had happened to her.

A warmth seemed to fill her, and she tried to move away with frantic breath escaping her. Amon held her there, rolling his hips into her for a while more, before he simply pushed her away. Korra felt tears stream down her face as she looked up to him, scooting backwards in fear and disgust.

Amon turned, straightening himself up. He looked over his shoulder at her, and Korra felt a chill go down her spine. "Very good, Avatar. Very, very good. I can't wait to fully cleanse you of your impurity," he purred out, as if nothing had just happened.

A new fear overcame Korra as he walked away without a second glance.

This would not be the last time she saw the Equalist.

This would not be the last time she saw Amon.

Yet, something inside her rejoiced at the thought, and with disgust, the Avatar shoved it down. Next time, she vowed, she would be ready.


End file.
